I want to Know Who you Really Are
by betrayed miko
Summary: Everything was going good for the quarterback at the local high school, up until the night the water boy embarrassed him in front of everyone. Now the quarterback has one goal in mind revenge and causing the water boy pain as much as he possible can. AU.
1. Chapter 1

DIsclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters belong to their respective owner we just chose to make a cute semi violent love story about two of her characters Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

This was on this site on another sn, but I decided it do better here!

* * *

Cheering and clapping echoed the school grounds as the quarterback made his touchdown during the Friday night rush. Everything was going right for the team this season, every game was won. This game would be no exception. The water boy was making sure every playing was getting their drinks even though for the most part he was treated like crap. He frowned sadly when he missed the guy he liked make yet another touchdown. When he went to turn he miss stepped and took a dive on the sidelines dropping most of the cups on the other players an embarrassed look crossed his features.

Ebony blue eyes were full of energy as he made yet another touch down. He turned in time to see the water boy miss his step and smirked ever so slightly, hearing some of his team mate's call out some less than proper names. "What a klutz." He muttered to himself as he jogged over, since the coach was calling a quick break for his 'star' to catch his breath real fast.

Jakotsu got up to his feet and started to clean up as quickly as he could before the other returned for the break. He admired Bankotsu greatly mainly because he was the kind guy he wished he could be except some water boy no one ever paid any attention to. Jakotsu made his way to the table gathering up the drinks for the short break making sure there was still plenty for everyone this time it was Gatorade. Moving back and into the group he started handing out the drinks unaware of the jocks behind him plotting something nasty. Reaching the star quarterback he tried not to make any eye contact with him, but he had barely in chance to hand his drink to him before he was shoved into the older teen causing him to fall to the ground with the water boy on his lap and the his drink over his face.

Embarrassment rolled over his face as he started hearing comments shooting from the crowd before he noticed bright flashes coming next.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at some of his team mates, reaching out to get the drink, before he found himself on the ground with the water boy in his lap, the Gatorade dripping down his face. His left eye twitched, but instead of lashing out there, he took in a deep breath and kept his eyes closed for a few seconds, before opening them, looking up to the boy in his lap, a kind look, though it was forced, crossing his features. "You alright?" He asked. It was a show for the coach. He knew if he let his anger slip again, he was off the team, and that was something Bankotsu would not have. Even as he was being polite, evil thoughts were racing through his mind.

The water boy closed his eyes quickly thinking he was going to be stricken with some kind of force from the act, but when he heard the others words his brown orbs slowly opened to look down at the other a nod escaping as a weak "Sorry." Passed through his pale lips as he moved off of the star staying put on the sidelines in a knelt position. He felt really guilty for this even if it wasn't his fault he knew about the scouts coming in to see the football players play and to have this happen. "... I'm really sorry..."

"Relax. Accidents happen, right?" He asked, standing and holding his hand out. "You should watch your step, however. Don't want you getting hurt by falling down stairs, or anything, do we? Where would we be without our water boy?" He asked, the comment coming out ever so slightly on the harsh, mocking side, though the smile remained put on his lips.

Jakotsu frowned as a faint nod escaped as he lowered his head before the couch yelled at him. "It's almost end of the game just go to the locker room and get everything ready to clean you'll be pulling double duties for the trouble you caused tonight." He spoke coldly causing Jakotsu to flinch as he got to his feet gathering everything to take back to the locker room before vanishing off.

Bankotsu watched for a moment, before he closed his eyes, taking in another deep breath and glancing to the coach. His eyes were hinting at the frustration building up, hinting he needed some kind of release before he wound up hitting one of his team mates. "Stupid...Clumsy idiots." He muttered, grabbing a clean towel to wipe his face with.

Jakotsu made it to the locker room starting the washing machine. ".... I hate them..." He whispered out under his breath as he started to toss in the towels before his attention turned to the cheering echoing down to the hallway into the locker room.

Bankotsu laughed a bit as he was carried down the hall by a couple of his team mates on their shoulders. "Come on, guys!" He laughed.

Once they reached the locker room, he was relieved to be let down, and high fived a few of the players. "Worship thee!" One of the other players said, bowing slightly to Bankotsu in a joking manner, causing said male to roll his eyes. "Yes yes, we all know I'm a God, now get bent." He joked back.

Jakotsu peaked out from behind the wash room watching the star from a distant a frown forming when he saw the large already forming green stain. Quickly he ducked back into the washroom the cart for the jerseys to be clean set out for the team to throw in.

After grabbing his towel from his locker, Bankotsu stripped down, wrapping the towel around his waist. he walked over and dropped his jersey in the cart. Heading for the showers, he pulled his hair from the braid it was in, disappearing into the shower stall.

Jakotsu kept his head down low when he came around gathering the jerseys for the washer leaving Bankotsu's out to try and scrub the stain out.

Once in the stall, Bankotsu turned on the water, tossing his towel on the rack, before relaxing under the water, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, as he listened to the others around him. He was waiting for them to leave, wanting some sort of privacy, since he knew he wouldn't get much back home. On top of which, he wanted a word with a certain someone he knew would be staying behind for a bit.

Jakotsu watched the shadows slide over the wall as teens left the locker room the last he thought fading away. His head peaked up when he heard the water still running, curiosity rose as he moved his wash room moving in thinking the water had been left on only to stop when he came around the corner.

When Bankotsu was sure everyone was gone, he turned to turn the water off, still a little lost in the relaxing feeling the hot water had brought to him. Until the water stopped flowing. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, turning his head to start on his way, before he smirked a bit. "Ah, you're still here..." He spoke. It was more of a statement, than a question.

A frown formed on his pale lips again as he folded his arms over his chest. "... I got told to do double duties tonight I have to stay until everything's washed..."

"Yeah, I remember." He spoke, walking towards him. "Jakotsu, correct?" He asked, his tone kind, yet different from earlier.

Jakotsu nodded as he looked up with an apologetic look. ".... I didn't mean to and I really feel bad for what happened..."

Bankotsu smiled ever so slightly, before quickly pinning Jakotsu to the wall. "You should. You better pray that none of those pictures, by some miracle, don't reach any newspapers, or the internet." He spoke, voice lowering.

Jakotsu barely had time to react before he was pinned against the wall a cry escaping. ".... I'm sorry!" He cried out.

"Save it for someone that cares. You should watch your step, and what you do." Bankotsu growled out, leaning in closer, just inches away from Jakotsu. "Otherwise, you'll find yourself in horrible situations."

Jakotsu swallowed hard as he looked up to the star football player tears forming in his orbs. ".... I won't pay attention to any of your plays then..."

Bankotsu smirked at this, his eyes holding a dangerous look in them. "So we have a smartass on our hands, do we?" He asked, pulling him away from the wall, before slamming him back into it, his hand traveling to the waist band of Jakotsu's pants.

Jakotsu's eyes widened as he screamed out in pain his breath escaping in large gasps. "... I wasn't... I watch your plays... I like how your able to do what you do..." He choked out breathing heavily.

Bankotsu rose a brow at him, leaning in closer, moving his knee between Jakotsu's legs, lifting it as a warning he'd knee him if he said the wrong thing again. He blinked a couple of times after a short moment and gave Jakotsu an odd look.

".... You don't ever think that maybe... People want to be just like you..." He whispered out as he felt Bankotsu slide between his legs. "... You don't think... People want to be noticed to have something.... To be able to have a better life..."

"So, you stalk people in order to make that happen?" He asked, pressing up against Jakotsu, as if testing something, keeping his eyes locked with Jakotsu's chocolate ones.

Jakotsu flinched as he looked to him sadly. "... I didn't say I stalked you... I admire you when you play your games..., But off the field... You're nothing, but an ass!"

He blinked, then smirked, cocking a brow. "At least I don't pretend to be something I'm not." He shot back. "So, you're either a boy without a cock, or a girl, trying to be a boy. Which is it?" He asked, pressing his leg up against Jakotsu's groin.

Jakotsu frowned hearing his question feeling pressure once more. ".... I was born genetically a boy..." His head lowered as he swallowed hard. ".... Why do you live up to the stereotypical role..."

"Maybe it has something to do with the way I was raised, or maybe the way I made myself. Why are gender confused?" He asked, tone cocky, mocking.

"I'm not gender confused..." He growled out clenching his fists tightly looking to the other sadly.

"So...What are you?" Bankotsu asked, cocking a brow as he pulled back a bit, reaching for Jakotsu's waist band again.

"I'm a boy!" He spoke trying to slide from the other teen.

Bankotsu's smirk remained as he gave Jakotsu false hope, before pushing him back up against the wall, pushing his pants down without a second's notice.

"You're going to be labeled gay if you do this!" He warned as he was pushed back up against the wall.

"That is, if anyone finds out." Bankotsu spoke, a threat behind his words as he narrowed his eyes at the other before him. "But, they won't, now will they?" He then asked.

Jakotsu swallowed hard as he looked away. "... You don't have to do this...."

"Just, shut up." Bankotsu growled out, letting his towel fall off his waist now. "There's no getting out of this, and there's no one to save you."

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked to the other sadly. "You think you'll get away with this!?"

"Oh, I know I will." Bankotsu replied with a small, sadistic smirk, pressing up against Jakotsu.

Jakotsu let out a low cry as he looked to the other with pleading orbs. "..... Please... Don't do this..."

Bankotsu ignored his pleas, and forced one of his legs up, and around his own waist. "Be quiet..."

Jakotsu lowered his head his hands against the others chest before falling away.

He smirked a bit as he positioned himself at Jakotsu's entrance, pressing up against him as a warning.

A weak cry escaped his pale lips feeling him at his front entrance fear forming in his chest. He was born a boy yes, but he still had the organs of a female, something he now worried worked.

"Now relax, or it's going to hurt." He purred out, pushing into Jakotsu without another word.

"Nnnng." He cried out feeling him start to enter his virgin walls his brown orbs moving to meet up with his.

A light grunt passed Bankotsu's lips, his eyes becoming half lidded. "So I'm the first to know..." He muttered, pushing in all the way, before he began to pull back.

Tears continued to roll down his pale cheeks as he looked to him pleading to stop. ".... You're not worried your going to get me pregnant...?"

"You were born a boy, so I doubt...It's possible." He replied, starting to thrust into him at a steady pace.

Jakotsu's hands flattened against the walls as he felt Bankotsu start to thrust into his form. Everything he loved about him seemed to fly out the window. ".... I hate you..."

"You wouldn't be the first, and you won't be the last." Bankotsu replied, reaching up with one hand, lacing his fingers through Jakotsu's hair, jerking his head back.

A scream escaped something that would go unnoticed from the sound echoing in the locker room. "... You're hurting me!"

Bankotsu chose to ignore Jakotsu's words as he continued to thrust in and out of him, being not so gentle with the teen.

Jakotsu tensed up once more as light pants escaped feeling his toes now barely touch the floor as he looked to the other sadly. "..... It hurts so much... To love someone.... Who loves to inflict pain..."

"Love?" Bankotsu breathed, pausing only for a second, before he thrust back into him, a bit rougher than before. "You don't...Even know me. What I'm like...How, do tell, could you love me?"

".... I don't know...!" He cried out under his breath feeling the violent thrust into his form again. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't as tight as other females would be. "... Sometimes... When around someone long enough... You tend to fall.... For them... No matter how hard you try..." He choked out.

"Hn..." Bankotsu readjusted Jakotsu on his hips, locking eyes with him, a dull look crossing his usually lively eyes. "You don't fall for the person themselves...But who...You think they are...Who they want you to see..."

".... Then I'm sorry..." He whispered out. "... But I'm willing.... To look if you let me..." He cried out.

Bankotsu closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Jakotsu's shoulder, shaking his head ever so slightly, his grip tightening ever so slightly on the other's hips.

Weak cries continued to escape as he listened now to the other tensing at how the other was grabbing him. ".... I'll let you have me... If you let me in..."

"You must...Be really naive..." He whispered out. "Willing to give yourself up to someone...Just to know what they're really like..." He felt himself starting to grow close to his climax. "Roll your hips." He ordered.

Jakotsu swallowed hard as he nodded as he moved his hands around his form as he obeyed rolling her hips against his. ".... I've got nothing to lose... I know you won't stop... Just after this... I just ask... To see the real you..."

Lost in the ecstasy the pleasure he felt was giving him, Bankotsu nodded in agreement to the terms, picking up his pace, a soft moan passing his lips before he bit down on her neck, to keep from doing so again.

Pants continued to escape his lips as he continued his movements follow Bankotsu's thrusts.

After a few more thrusts, Bankotsu finally reached his climax, biting down into her throat a little more as an attempt to keep any and all noises from escaping as he released inside of her.

He cried out in pain when he felt Bankotsu bite into his neck still continuing his pants when he felt the other release into his form.

After riding out his orgasm, Bankotsu released Jakotsu's throat and lifted his head to meet the other's eyes. "If I see any one else touch you, you'll both regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

".... Why would anyone touch the water boy..." He spoke sadly watching the teen before him.

"Just in case you get any bright ideas." He replied, pulling out of Jakotsu and lowering him gently to his feet.

Jakotsu tried to keep his form from slipping down the wall. ".... I told you that I liked you... Why would I go against someone I like..."

"It's human nature." He muttered, helping Jakotsu stay on his feet, glancing back towards the shower stalls. "Do you wanna skip out on a shower and come home with me, or get one, then come home with me?" He asked, not giving the other much of a choice.

".... You want me to go home with you...?" He spoke up looking rather confused that he actually wanted him around after this.

* * *

Tell us what you think!


	2. Home

"Just in case you get any bright ideas." He replied, pulling out of Jakotsu and lowering him gently to his feet.

Jakotsu tried to keep his form from slipping down the wall. ".... I told you that I liked you... Why would I go against someone I like..."

"It's human nature." He muttered, helping Jakotsu stay on his feet, glancing back towards the shower stalls. "Do you wanna skip out on a shower and come home with me, or get one, then come home with me?" He asked, not giving the other much of a choice.

".... You want me to go home with you...?" He spoke up looking rather confused that he actually wanted him around after this.

"Didn't you want to know me?" He asked, gently pulling Jakotsu away from the wall, carefully leading him towards the showers. "Or...Would you prefer me in small doses?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

".... I don't want to embarrass you..." He frowned following the others lead as he moved forward waiting to be let go to undress. "... If I was seen with you..." He frowned looking down sadly.

Bankotsu stopped just outside the stalls, releasing Jakotsu, stepping furthing into the showers himself. "No one's home, and I'm pretty sure no one's left around here. We're the only ones left for the night."

Jakotsu nodded lightly to his words as he started to undress pulling his long sleeved shirt off revealing the bruised that were hidden and revealing the top half of his form to be truly male. He moved then to his pants and his boxers pulling them off last tossing them up on the wall. "... Thank you." Jakotsu whispered out under his breath.

Bankotsu watched carefully, trying to get his brain to register everything that had just happened, and everything he was seeing. He nodded, hinting that he heard Jakotsu, before forcing himself out of his little world. "You're an odd one." He murmured.

Jakotsu looked back once he had the water running over his form. "... Is that a bad thing in the Jocks handbook...?"

"To most, no." Bankotsu replied, turning on nothing but the hot water, closing his eyes. "That title is what gets you bullied."

".... And raped..." He spoke sadly let his orbs fall closed.

"That too..." Bankotsu murmured, closing his eyes.

"... I was being truthful... You do know that right?" He looked back over to the teen his brown orbs filled with sadness. ".... I'll let you do as you wish... If you let me see who you really are..."

"You won't like it..." Bankotsu replied, opening his blue orbs, to look at Jakotsu. "It's likely you won't like the real me..."

".... Then I'll decide that when the time comes... I know though if I do hate you... You won't stop the things you do to me..." He turned his attention to the water washing his form as best he could before coming out of the water to retrieve a towel for himself.

Bankotsu just nodded and let the water rinse him off once more, before stepping out to find his towel.

".... Am I going to get it again when we go home to your place?" He spoke out as he shivered feeling a breeze from the open windows from above.

"We'll see, Jakotsu." He replied, finding the towel and drying himself off, before placing the towel over his head and walking to his locker to get his clothes.

Jakotsu nodded as he moved drying off and redressing in his clothing from before. "... I have to finish my job Bankotsu..."

Bankotsu murred, having forgotten about the jersey's. "Damn...I can wait for you." He replied as he redid the belt on his pants, before throwing his shirt on.

"You can head home Bankotsu, if you give me your address then I'll walk to your house when I'm done here." He smiled kindly as he moved back to the washroom limping.

Bankotsu watched with a raised brow. "Yeah, don't think so." He replied, following after him.

Jakotsu blinked looking back as he reached in gathering the clothes before throwing them into the dryer. "You really don't have to I won't run from you."

"I trust you, I just don't feel like leaving yet." Bankotsu replied with a shrug, glancing around the wash room. "Man, life as the water boy must suck."

"Yeah especially after you get raped by someone you like." Jakotsu spoke softly as he moved sitting on top of the dryer. "..... I really try though... To make everyone happy..."

Bankotsu leaned against the wall, across the room, letting his head lower, eyes closing. "Hn. A bit of advice. Make yourself happy before you try to make others smile."

"... I'm happy watching you score the touchdown..." He smiled kindly to the other.

His eyes opened and he lifted his head to look at Jakotsu, raising a brow. "You're really an interesting person..."

"Because my lower half is female or because I would be considered gay for liking you?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Neither. Because of the way you think." He replied, smirking a bit. "In a sense, what you said made you happy, is almost like putting me first. It's because you know I'm happy when I score the touch down that you're happy. Right?"

Jakotsu nodded swaying his feet back and forth. ".... I've always wish I could play football, but I've been to small to do so... So kind of by watching you and helping you I feel like I get to be part of something grand." He smiled. "I know the scouts for colleges were in the crowd tonight."

"Such a kind hearted gi...Boy." He spoke, lifting his head fully. "Yeah, they were. Just hope they don't take that little incident too far." He murmured, shaking his head to rid the thoughts.

".... I didn't know they were going to do that I swear! I just wanted to get you something cold to drink..." His tone changed dramatically as he looked at the other sadly. ".... If a picture gets out there I'll accept any type of punishment you desire."

Bankotsu blinked, cocking his head to the side. "By 'they', who do you mean?" He asked, pushing himself off the wall, stretching enough to pop his back as he awaited an answer.

".... The linebackers... The ones that are on the bench most of the time.." He frowned.

Bankotsu's left eye twitched visibly in annoyance. "Go fucking figure." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "I knew they were asses, but you'd think they'd be a little more mature when there are scouts..." He growled, before taking in a deep breath and shaking his head. "What's done is done. That's life..." He said, his voice changing from an annoyed tone, to a relaxed one.

Jakotsu nodded as he looked up to the other. "... Do you think you could every like me...?"

"Only time can tell." Bankotsu replied, giving Jakotsu a smile. "

Jakotsu smiled happily for once in front of the other. ".... Could you live with the fact that your in love with someone with both genders, knowing you'd be called gay?"

"It would take a bit of time and a few fights to get use to, but I could live with it." He replied, letting his back hit the wall gently, relaxing against it once more.

"... I will never ask you to show your emotions for me in public. I will not ruin your chances of having a future." He smiled kindly as he hoped down off the dryer moving over to Bankotsu. "Even if you did love me in return."

Bankotsu blinked a few times, watching Jakotsu as he came closer, remaining put. "Putting someone's happiness before your own...You're a good person, but it could cause you to get used an awful lot, y'know."

"I know, but I do enjoy being around you." He smiled leaning back against the wall. "I'll get use to being used."

Bankotsu smiled and nodded, leaning over to rest his head against Jakotsu's shoulder, but kept most of his own weight on his own two feet. "You're going to be easy to please." He murmured.

"Because all I want is to get to know you...?" He whispered out under her breath.

Bankotsu nodded and rested there a couple more minutes, before lifting himself up to his height again. He said nothing, but watched the dryer, his dark blue orbs becoming half lidded.

".... Are you ok?" Jakotsu whispered out under his breath as he stepped over taking his hand smiling kindly.

Bankotsu blinked and lifted his gaze to Jakotsu, before returning the smile with a nod. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired from the game." He half lied.

"Well I guess when we get to your home I can cook you something... If you want that is..." He spoke looking up to the other.

"That would be nice." Bankotsu replied, offering a gentle smile that no one's ever seen.

Jakotsu smiled as he moved onto the dryer so he could be at the same level as him leaning over smiling brightly.

Bankotsu let the smile remain as he walked over, and stood in front of him, resting his hands on Jakotsu's legs, leaning against the dryer now.

A light blush formed on his cheeks. "From what I've seen so far your are nice Bankotsu."

"This is only one side of me." He replied, leaning up a bit. "There's much more to me than anyone knows."

"Then I'll find out if you let me." He spoke in a soft tone tucking a free strand behind his ear.

Bankotsu nodded and acted as if he were about to steal a kiss from Jakotsu, only to jump ever so slightly when the dryer went off, causing him to cuss under his breath.

Jakotsu frowned as he slide off the dryer moving to collect the uniforms. "Do you live far from the school?"

"No...Just a couple blocks away." He replied, taking a few steps back and stretching his arms over his head again.

"Do you want me to stay behind so no one sees me walking with you?" He tilted his head to the side as he grabbed the hangers to hang the jerseys.

Bankotsu rose a brow, then shrugged. "I told you, I'm pretty sure everyone's gone by now." He replied, slowly letting his arms fall to his sides. "Hn, I suppose, to be on the safe side...I'll go ahead and pull the car around." He then said in a thoughtful tone.

"And I duck?" He chuckled straightening the last jersey.

"Yep." Bankotsu said in a cheerful, playful voice, pulling his hair over his shoulder to start braiding it again. "I'll be parked just out front waiting for ya."

"Thank you again Bankotsu for treating me so kindly." He moved to gather up his belongings

Bankotsu nodded and disappeared from the laundry room, heading out for his vehicle.

Jakotsu waited for a short time before heading out to the front of the school seeing the headlights of his now slight lover's truck. Looking around quickly he made a move to the truck sliding into the passengers seat staying low on the seat.

Bankotsu gave Jakotsu a small smirk, before putting the truck into gear and pulling out of the school's parking lot. "So, judging from the way I act every day, would you assume that I live in a normal house, or one of those rich people's places?" He asked, rather curious as to what the other would have assumed.

".... Honestly I didn't think about it..." He spoke as he laid on his stomach on the seat as he moved close his hands reaching over to Bankotsu's pants pulling the zipper down as he searched for his goal moving closer one last time as he leaned in putting his lips to the teens head.

Bankotsu gave a small nod, blinking and jumping when he felt this, nearly swerving as he glanced down for a split second, returning his eyes to the road quickly. "What the hell?" He asked, voice slightly strained, stuck between shock and a tone he never remembered ever having to use.

Jakotsu looked up when he heard Bankotsu's voice and tone blinking. "... I thought I was supposed to do this.... We are in a kind of relationship aren't we?"

As Jakotsu's words settled, Bankotsu nodded and let himself relax. "Just took me by surprise." He murmured, taking one hand off the wheel, resting it gently on top of Jakotsu's head.

Jakotsu returned to his job when he felt Bankotsu's hand rest on his head as if telling him to continue.

Bankotsu kept a tight grip on the steering wheel, as if to keep some sort of sense of reality.

Jakotsu lifted his head some as he watched his reaction blinking a few times. "... Do you need to park?"

"No. Not unless you're afraid I'm gonna crash." He said, glancing down a bit.

"I trust you." He spoke softly moving back down to his job at hand slowly teasing the tip with her tongue before sliding down her fingers trailing along his veins.

Bankotsu shuddered at the feeling, biting his bottom lip lightly.

Jakotsu smirked when he felt the other shiver as he moved in closer trying to take as much as his length in as he could from this angle.

Bankotsu gasped lightly, a soft groan passing his lips once more, keeping his eyes glued to the road before him, keeping his hand rested on top of Jakotsu's head, letting his body relax into the seat.

A smirk played on his lips as he slid down to the base his tongue sliding over each vain before he started sucking hard his lips pressed firmly to the base.

Bankotsu's hand slid to the back of Jakotsu's neck, pressing down ever so slightly on the gas, speeding up a bit, biting down on his tongue a bit to keep from making any further noises, his eyes scanning for any cops.

Jakotsu looked up as much as he could when he felt the car speed up. He shivered as he nuzzled in biting down gently, but not enough to hurt him as he growled vibrating his penis.

He moaned lightly at this, entangling his fingers in Jakotsu's pony tail, making an early turn.

Jakotsu didn't think anything of it as he continued sliding back up to the head making a poping sound as he started to lick slowly around the head.

Bankotsu swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth, from being destracted, and pulled into a parking lot, making sure they were hidden by the shadows around the building, throwing the vehicle into park, letting his head fall back against the head rest.

Jakotsu looked up blinking as he sat back up blinking as he looked around the parking lot. "I thought we were going to your home?"

"We will." Bankotsu replied, opening his eyes to look at Jakotsu, his hand sliding back down Jakotsu's back, pushing gently, as if hinting for him to move closer. "C'mere..."

Jakotsu moved closer sliding into his lap avoiding sitting to close to his waist a bit of confusion crossing his features.

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around Jakotsu's waist, pulling him a bit closer. "Ride me." He spoke, leaning up a bit, his eyes glazed over in lust.

".... What if I get pregnant...?" He spoke out looking up to him sadly.

"We've been through this, Jakotsu..." Bankotsu spoke, voice a bit soothing as he used his free hand to pull Jakotsu's hair from it's pony-tail.

Jakotsu frowned a bit when she felt him pull his hair free of his hair tie. Moving carefully he sat up pulling his pants down and his boxers. "It be easy to ride if I was a girl wearing a skirt." He joked.

Bankotsu rose a brow as s small, sly smile formed. "I'll keep that in mind." He purred out, keeping his eyes on the boy before him.

Jakotsu blinked as he moved sliding onto Bankotsu's length her left hand traveling to the steering wheel the other to the handle above the window.

Both of Bankotsu's hands rested on Jakotsu's sides, slowly sliding down to his hips, his own breath hitching for a second as he began to guide the other's hips.

Jakotsu's movements slide back and forth and a forward motion, up and down as he let his dark orbs slide closed.

Bankotsu allowed his eyes to become half lidded, his lips parting a bit as he continued to watch Jakotsu's movements, one hand sliding from his hip, up his stomach, chest and neck, his fingers snaking into Jakotsu's hair.

Jakotsu shifted into his touch when his hand slid into his hair his lips parting as he started to pant slowly.

Bankotsu closed his hand around some of Jakotsu's hair, gently pulling back, as to tilt his head back, as he leaned up, attaching his lips to Jakotsu's shoulder.

Jakotsu continued to roll his hips back and forth as a low moan escaped his head tilting to the side to give him access to what his lips were trying to claim.

Bankotsu kept his breathing steady as he sucked and nibbled on the spot, a soft groan vibrating in the back of his throat.

His breathing became labored as continued to move his pace picking up as he continued to ride the teen before him.

Bankotsu lifted his head, his own breathing picking up, once more watching Jakotsu's movements, feeling himself growing close to a climax.

".... Are you sure... I won't get pregnant...?" He whispered out between pants.

"...Positive." He replied, voice husky, laced with the pleasure coursing through his body.

He nodded lightly as he titled his head back further her hands now on the steering wheel sliding in as far as he could.

Bankotsu began to roll his hips in time with Jakotsu's, his other arm wrapping around his waist.

"Mmmm.... Ahhh..." Jakotsu whimpered out under his breath.

Bankotsu let a small moan escape his lips. "So...Close..." He muttered.

Jakotsu nodded lightly as he tried to pick up his speed trying to increase his partners pleasure.

Bankotsu's head fell back against the head rest of the seat once more, another moan escaping his lips, his grip tightening subconsciously on Jakotsu's hair, feeling the knot growing in his lower abdomen. Focusing his attention on his partner's movements, his climax began to get closer, quicker. After a few moments, he lifted his head and pulled Jakotsu's head down, locking their lips together.

Jakotsu's dark orbs opened wide when he felt Bankotsu reach in to give him a kiss a long kiss. His dark orbs closed as he relaxed a bit more riding him the best he could as he tried to keep his lips against Bankotsu's.

Bankotsu's breath hitched, his body shuddering as the pleasure built up, causing him to finally reach his limits, a low moan escaping into the kiss, his breathing coming in heavy pants afterwards.

Jakotsu felt the other release into his form finally a shiver ran down his form as he released the stirring wheel moving his hands to rest on Bankotsu's chest slowly rocking a few more times

Bankotsu broke the kiss, locking eyes with Jakotsu, his grip loosening on his hair, a shiver running down his spine with each extra move, his eyes half lidded.

He stopped finally resting on Bankotsu's lap his dark orbs half lidded as he leaned up this time claiming Bankotsu's lips.

Bankotsu allowed his eyes to slide closed, humming into the kiss, his own hand sliding down, to rest on Jakotsu's stomach now.

Jakotsu slowly broke the kiss leaning back against the stirring wheel smiling up to the other as a blush formed. ".... Bankotsu.... Can I ask something?"

"Ask away." Bankotsu replied, allowing his body to relax one more, forcing his breathing to even out.

Jakotsu looked down as he touched his now loose hair behind his ear. ".... Is this a relationship... I mean if it's not it's ok... And if it is... I'll keep quiet about it.... I just want to know where I stand when you look at me..."

He blinked and locked eyes with Jakotsu. "I haven't given it any thought...Ask me again in a week, and I'll have an answer for you. But either way it goes, you can't say a word to anyone."

"I understand that... I just wanted to know..." He spoke softly as he met eyes with the other. ".... For now though am I doing good...?"

"Excellent." Bankotsu replied, sitting up and placing a quick kiss on Jakotsu's cheek. "We should get back on the road now."

Jakotsu nodded as he sat up pulling his pants back up moving to lay back down on the seat. ".... I'm sorry if I made you more tired.... I just wanted to be good..."

Bankotsu redid his own pants, putting the car into gear, pulling out of the parking lot as one hand moved to rest on Jakotsu's head. "And you're being very good." He replied, a small smirk playing on his lips.

A smile formed on Jakotsu's lips as he heard the other's words a warm feeling filling his chest as he curled up in a ball.

It was a ten minute ride to Bankotsu's, and he spent the rest of the time in silence, his fingers playing with the other's hair the entire trip. Once he pulled up to the house, he put the car in park once more, and killed the engine, glancing down to Jakotsu. "If my parents are up, you're here to help with a school project."

"I understand." Jakotsu sat up looking up to him tilting his head. "So most likely be no sex then?"

"I'm sure we could manage it, that is, if you can a third round." He replied, glancing towards Jakotsu with a raised brow.

Jakotsu dark orbs widened as he nodded. "I agreed to it."

Bankotsu just smirked and nodded. "It should be fun." He spoke, pushing his door open. "Shall we, Jakotsu?" He asked, invitingly.

Jakotsu nodded as he followed the other moving to try and put his hair back up in it's tie.

Bankotsu let a small smile grace his lips as they approached the house. Once at the door, he pushed it open and stepped inside, glancing back towards Jakotsu, before turning back into the house. "Yo! I'm home!" He called in, albeit a bit quietly, in case his parents were sleeping.

Jakotsu stayed close to the other reaching forward taking his hand much like a girlfriend with. ".... Heavy sleepers?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "No. They must be out at that stupid business party tonight." He replied, the thought just clicking in his head. "Won't be back until morning." He added with a small smirk, making sure the front door was locked, before he started to lead Jakotsu towards a set of stairs leading down stairs. "The house is all ours."

"Good, then I can cook you a good meal and have your mother bitching at me that I'm doing it wrong." He chuckled sliding away looking for the kitchen.

Bankotsu blinked and glanced back, raising a brow. "You'd make a good house wife." He half teased, a thought clicking in his head. "Say, Jakotsu, Mom has a few old outfits up in the attic she's been meaning to get rid of. If you wanna take them home with you tomorrow." He offered.

Jakotsu stopped in the doorway of the kitchen blinking tilting his head to the side. "Why would I take them home their girl clothes aren't they?"

"Yes, but..." He trailed, cocking his head to the side and looking Jakotsu over a bit. "I can't exactly have my parents thinking I'm dating a tom boy. Let alone a boy. You know how most parents jump to conclusions like that." He replied, allowing his eyes to slowly come back up and lock on Jakotsu's.

".... I thought I was just over for a school project... I thought you wanted to wait on saying anything about dating..." Jakotsu swallowed a little nervous.

"That's how I want it, but my mother seems to like to think that every person I bring home, I'm dating, because I don't ever talk to them." Bankotsu said with a shrug. "So if it comes to that, we don't want them finding out your little secret. They'd murder me." He shrugged, before walking past Jakotsu, taking a seat on top of one of the counters.

"Are you ashamed I'm a boy?" Jakotsu kept his head low his hands holding tightly to the bottom of his shirt.

Bankotsu tilted his head a bit, once more, resting his hands on the edge of the counter, between his legs, leaning forward a bit. "No. But my parents aren't as open minded as I tend to be about things like this. I'm still working on my life, I'd rather not die yet."

"So I guess keep some clothes in your car when you bring me home will park I'll let you fuck me then I'll dress like a girl for your family." Jakotsu whispered out under his breath as he moved into the kitchen rummaging through the fridge to make something for the other.

"We can do that..." He said, leaning back against the cabinets behind him now, a frown making it's way to his lips, before he shrugged it off and folded his legs in Indian style, watching Jakotsu some.

".... Want a big meal or something simple and quick?" He peaked over the top of the fridge door.

"Simple and quick will suffice for the night." He replied, offering Jakotsu a smile. "You're like a little house wife." He then joked.

Jakotsu blinked looking at the other as a dark blushed form. "So you do see me more as a girl then..."

"It's still a little back and forth, actually. But some boys tend to make good house wives. I'd give you an example of one, but I can't seem to think of anyone tonight." He replied with a light shrug.

".... I bet you feel lucky though..." He reached in grabbing cheese and margarine.

"Guess you could say something like that..." Bankotsu muttered, his eyes becoming half lidded for a moment, before he jumped off the counter and stretched, bending his back, letting out a content noise at the popping noises once more.

"You get to have both." He spoke as he grabbed the loaf of bread starting to butter the bread. "Can you get a pan out for me?"

Bankotsu nodded and did so, walking up behind Jakotsu quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I suppose you're right, Jakotsu." He said, sitting the pan down in front of them.

Jakotsu blushed again when he felt the other wrap his arms around him. ".... Did you want me to try on the clothes tonight?" He spoke carefully setting the buttered bread and cheese in the pan setting another buttered piece on top.

"A couple of them, yes." Bankotsu replied, resting his head gently on Jakotsu's shoulder, eyes locking on the pan. "But, it can wait until after we eat." He said, glancing up. "You're eating too, right?"

"I wanted to make sure you're happy and fed first." He whispered out.

He blinked a couple of times, before smiling and chuckling lightly. "That's sweet of you, Love." Bankotsu said, purring out the last word, nuzzling lightly into Jakotsu's neck.

"... Love?" Jakotsu tilted his head to the side his blush still remaining.

"A pet name." Bankotsu answered, lifting his head a bit. "Right...You're not use to this side of me..." He then muttered, smiling some.

"... I'm not use to someone liking me..." He whispered out.

"Such a shame. People just don't respect those that are different than them." He said, releasing Jakotsu and standing to his full height once more.

"... You're the only one who knows what I am..." He frowned. ".... You found that out by rapeing me." He flipped the sandwich over.

"..." Bankotsu seemed to go quiet for a moment, as if spacing out, before shrugging. "I'm referring to social status, Jakotsu. It's...A little hard to explain if you don't get it by now."

"... Oh that." He tucked a loose strand behind his ear. "Yeah, still didn't stop you from hurting me tonight..."

Bankotsu's left eye twitched and he grabbed Jakotsu's arm, spinning him around and pinning him against the counter directly next to the stove. "We won't ever bring that back up, got that?" He asked, eyes narrowed, his usually bright blue eyes darkening a few shades.

Jakotsu cried out in pain when he was pinned against the counter. "..... Bankotsu.... You're hurting me...."

"Hm...?" Bankotsu blinked, then let a heavy sigh pass his lips as he backed up. "Just...Don't bring that back up. I have a bit of a temper." He said, running his fingers through his bangs.

".... I'm sorry... I was just using it as an example..." He frowned looking to him sadly.

Bankotsu said nothing to this, moving to sit at the table this time. "You'd be wise not to do it again."

Jakotsu lowered his head as he moved back to the stove finishing Bankotsu's grilled cheese before sliding it onto a plate walking over quietly setting the sandwich in front of him.

Bankotsu zoned out until the plate was sat in front of him. He blinked, and glanced up, offering Jakotsu a small smile once more. "You should eat too, less you get motion sickness..." He said, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"Motion sickness from what?" He questioned taking a seat at the table.

Bankotsu chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing, forget I mentioned it."

Jakotsu nodded lightly as he rested his arms on the table nuzzling his head into his arms closing his arms taking this time to rest.

Bankotsu took a bite from the sandwich, watching Jakotsu a moment, before sitting back and relaxing.

Jakotsu stayed quiet as he listened to his surroundings thinking of everything that had happened over the past few hours.

About ten minutes of silence passed and Bankotsu pushed the plate aside, resting his arms on the table. "You look comfortable."

".... Just resting.... I'm not sure what you have planned for me..." He whispered out.

"Well, only time will tell what's in store. For now, why don't we go see what Mother has packed away in the attic."

Jakotsu nodded as he looked up to the other teen as he started to stand up. "Lead the way."

Bankotsu nodded this time and stood, starting towards the hallway, that led to a set of stairs going up.

".... Bankotsu?" He spoke up as he followed close behind.

Said male tilted his head back a bit and looked over his shoulder with curious eyes. "Yes, Jakotsu?"

".... If I am to be your girlfriend... Then do I get to wear your jersey in bed?" He tilted his head to the side.

Bankotsu thought this over for a moment, before giving a light shrug. "I don't see why not. I think you'd look rather cute in it." He said, voice slightly teasing

"Cause I'm so small compared to you?" He blinked blushing.

"Exactly." He replied, winking before he turned back to where he was going, pushing open a wooden door.

".... Do you prefer me looking like a girl Bankotsu?" He asked stepping inside.

"I don't know yet. I haven't seen you in girl's clothes." Bankotsu replied, following him in and walking towards a box. He pulled it open and pulled out a dark blue skirt, one that almost matched their school's uniform, and a lighter blue, girl's t-shirt.

".... So just kind of like a doll right now?" He blinked taking a seat on a trunk.

"Yep." Bankotsu replied, tossing the skirt Jakotsu's way, sitting Indian style on the floor. "Hope it fits. I think it would cute on you."

".... Skirts would be good for when you have me in the car don't have to undress." He spoke moving to undress tossing his clothes on the floor as he started to slid the skirt up. ".... I won't fit in a bra though... I don't have anything unless you want to buy my a trainers bra."

"We'll just tell the parentals you're flat chested. Won't bother me any." He said with a shrug, watching with a slight interest. "And yes, I'll keep skirts in the trunk of the car for such occasions."

Jakotsu nodded as he looked up. "... I was thinking got yjr full effect for you..."

"We'll go out and buy you a couple of training bras later, then." He said, allowing his eyes to travel south on Jakotsu's body. "Ya know, for a boy, you have nice legs..."

".... Cause my lower half is female..." He frowned.

Bankotsu looked back up, his eyes meeting Jakotsu's. "Sorry..." He said, standing and walking over, holding out the shirt. "My mind likes to go off into space sometimes."

"It's fine.... I guess it's good for you that it's my lower half that's female, means you can't really be considered gay." He whispered out pulling his shirt off as he moved to replace the shirt he was handed.

Bankotsu nodded and waited until Jakotsu had the shirt on, before wrapping his arm back around Jakotsu's waist. "You look good in a skirt. And it fits."

A blush formed as he looked up to the other. "Easy access." He spoke softly.

Bankotsu nodded and slipped his hand up the skirt to rest on Jakotsu's hip. "I think...We should go shopping tomorrow. For now, why don't we head back to my room, hm?"

"To work on our school project?" He smiled tilting his head to the side dark orbs staring back at Bankotsu.

"You could say that." Bankotsu replied, taking Jakotsu's hand into his own.

Jakotsu followed the other teen blinking a bit confused. "..... What are we doing?"

"You'll see." He replied, leading Jakotsu down to the main floor of the house, before heading back for the basement stairs. "We fixed the basement up for my room, just for the record..." He informed, glancing back.

".... So it would technically be a bit bigger then a normal room would be." He spoke softly.

He nodded with a small smile. "Ah, what can I say. As an only child, I got spoiled."

"I'm an only child and I don't get spoiled, but it might be, because of what I am..." He frowned looking off to the side.

Bankotsu frowned as well, pulling Jakotsu closer as he came to a stop just at the bottom of the stairs. "Possibly, but you shouldn't dwell on such things."

"I know." He spoke softly looking around the room.

Bankotsu stepped aside then to allow him to get a better view, walking over to click on a lamp. In one corner of his room sat a desk with a computer and a house phone, a few feet away was a bed, and across from that was a television, entertainment shelf, and stereo system, along with a few other expensive looking items. On his desk sat a picture of a small family of three, turned enough so it was barely visible from the bed, as Bankotsu tried to avoid looking at it.

"..... It's a nice room Bankotsu." He spoke softly still looking around before stepping in closer moving in sitting on the bed reaching for the photograph.

"Eh...It's nothing special...Just a bunch of gifts." He spoke, walking over and turning on the radio so a bit of music floated through the air.

"For being the son any parent wishes for?" He spoke softly looking up setting the frame down. "I promise to make a good impression when I meet your parents."

"For always being away at parties and business trips." He replied, before forcing a small smile. "Good. Last I need is my parents hounding me about my 'love interests'." He replied.

".... I'll try to be girly for you...." He spoke frowning feeling a little guilty.

"Then I suppose I owe you a thank you." Bankotsu replied, leaning down and brushing his lips over Jakotsu's.

"What for I think it's part of my deal with you... I think..." He whispered out returning the kiss.

Bankotsu chuckled lightly and nodded a bit, before standing to his full height, reaching back to over turn the picture on the desk.

Jakotsu looked over watching him curiously as he moved back up to his knees peeking over. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't...Like seeing their faces." Bankotsu replied, voice a bit solemn, before he turned a smile to Jakotsu. "It feels as if their watching me, and it's a bit creepy." He then corrected himself.

"Oh I'm sorry...." He whispered out as he sat back on his feet tilting his head to the side. "So is it bed time?"

"Mmm...Not quite yet." Bankotsu gently took Jakotsu's wrists and pulled him up off the bed. Snaking one arm around his waist.

Jakotsu stood back up and moved into his hold smiling his head tilting to the side. ".... So I'm guessing on my back then?"

"Actually, I have something else in mind." He said, glancing back towards his bed. "Leaning over that." He said, nodding to the 'U' shape on his headboard.

Jakotsu blinked looking to the other confused. "I don't understand..." He spoke softly, but did as he said still more confused as ever as she moved in leaning over the 'U' shaped headboard his feet no longer touching the ground his underwear showing a little bit beneath the skirt. "Am I going to have to wear panties Bankotsu?"

"Yes..." Bankotsu replied, taking in the sight for a moment as he quietly undid his belt. He moved behind Jakotsu and leaned over him, slowly, gently pulling his arms back. "Just relax, and go with whatever happens." He said.

Jakotsu blinked when he felt the other teen wrap his belt around his wrist a nod escaping when he listened to Bankotsu. ".... I understand."

"Good." Bankotsu purred out, standing once more before he began to pull Jakotsu's underwear down off his hips.

Jakotsu blinked as he looked forward shivering a bit.


End file.
